A New Life
by wDsgoth
Summary: After Edward leaves his house out of fear, he meets Jasper Whitlock, the man that has pledged to take care of him, because of his own past. WARNING: LEMONS! Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT
1. Prologue

**A/N: I must say that I was inspired to write this by **_**A Tangible Dichotomy **_**by PerfectlyPursuasive. That story was just amazing. I would like to think my Beta, ****koorimechick, she is being so awesome. Well, here you go! **

**Edward's POV**

As I hurry to pack my bags out of fear of what my parents are about to do to me what just happened not even one minute ago runs through my mind…

_We were eating in the dining room as we have since we won the hugest lottery to ever hit Washington – $1.2 billion. Yeah, since bought our three story manor, Mom thought we should eat together like the other rich people (whom I'd always called "the rich snobs" because that is exactly what they were) do. I decided it was time to tell them. Finally, I was going to tell my parents the truth._

"_Mom, Dad, there has been something I figured out a while back, but it just never seemed like the right time to tell you," I started off telling them. How long do you think I've been working on that…at least a few days? You would be right._

"_What is it, Edward?" said my mother as she put another bite of lobster into her mouth. _

"_Um...I'm gay._

"_WHAT!?" screamed both my parental figures._

"_I said I was--" My father cut me off saying that he was disgusted while my mother raced into the sitting room and came back with a Bible skimming it for the verse against homosexuality. While they started the whole "You can't be gay; that's impossible" speech, I started to drift off, wondering why I chose to tell them._

_All of a sudden, I was forced out of my chair and onto the floor in one motion. I noticed that my father's fist is extended and realized that he must have fit me. I was still processing what he just did to me when I felt water being splashed on me. I looked up to see that my mother was holding Holy Water and reciting verses out of the Holy Bible. _

_That was the last straw. I quickly got up, turned around (thankful that the stairs were behind me), and ran up them. As soon as I got into my room, I shut the door, locked the knob, pushed the latch over the door, and put the chain in the hole. Then I ran into my closet, grabbed my biggest duffel bag, and started throwing clothes, my bath stuff, and every other necessity in it._

I hear the chainsaw being turned on, so I zip my now full bag closed, slip on my shoes, and open my window. Luckily there is a tree right next to my room. As I finish climbing down I hear my parents adult figures break through to my room. I climb into my car, which I had pulled not too far away from my room, and floored it out of my driveway and onto the road. I have no idea where I'm going. I just know I will be getting out of Seattle.

**Sorry about the length. There was a reason it was called Prologue, because without that there would not be a story. Don't worry the next chapter will be nice and length. Hopefully…**** And remember, HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON 'cause they are like Edward taking a "HOT" shower while thinking about Jasper! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I want to thank my beta. She has been awesome. Okay so here is the first actual chapter. I hope you like it!**

As I race down the road (going as fast as this damn Lamborghini will go), I avoid thinking about how _horrid_ my parents adult figures were. Continuing to speed down the Interstate, I plug in my IPod to the car stereo to find the song that helps me when I need to relax. I know it will make me think that everything will be okay, even if it won't. The song: "No Boundaries_" _by Adam Lambert.

_So here I am still holding on._

_With every step, you climb another mountain_

_With every breathe, it's harder to believe_

_You make it through the pain_

_Weather the hurricane_

_To get that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going nowhere_

_Just when you want to give up on your dreams_

_They take you by the hand _

_And show you that you can_

_There are No Boundaries_

Before the song even finishes the first half of the chorus, I am in tears. I don't know why this song always makes me cry. Maybe it's because it helps me realize that I can do anything. But I think the real reason I am crying this time is because I am not sure how to go about fleeing from the vile people that "loved" me and "cared" for me and still make it through.

I decide not to think about that and change the music to Lady Gaga. Then I see a sign that says "Welcome to Forks, WA!"Okay, this place doesn't look too bad, and it doesn't look like a place my parents would look for me. I think I could live here. Maybe.

I look over at the clock and realize that it is 12:00! '_Shit, I need to find a hotel. Okay, there is a Super 8 motel. No, that's too sleazy,' _I think to myself.

I see a sign that says "The Pacific Inn." '_Okay, this looks like a respectable place.' _I pull into the parking lot and find a spot fairly easy. I get out of my car, making sure I set the alarm (I mean really, wouldn't you if you just parked a $150,000 car in a place you know nothing about?), then walk in the front doors.

I walk up to the desk and ring the bell, and a good-looking man walks up. He sets my gay-dar off like crazy. "Hello, I am Alex. How may I help you?" asks the man across the counter.

"Hey, I'm Edward, and I would like your best room available, please," I say in a semi-sexy voice. I figure that since I still had my credit cards, I could pay cash for this night. I had $1000 in cash and tomorrow, first thing I could go and get an advance and get all the money I could from my all five of my credit cards (which if I'm not mistaken is $10,000 apiece) and rent an apartment.

"Okay, Edward, and how many nights do you wish to stay?"

"I think I will only need to stay one night."

"Are you sure?" he asks flashing me a sexy grin.

"Yeah, 'cause hopefully tomorrow I will find an apartment."

"Well, I hope you do find a fabulous one. Okay, that will be $690.00. Credit, I'm assuming?"

"Actually no, it will be cash," I say while I hand him $700. "And, uh, keep the change," I say leaning over the counter and giving him my best sexy smile. I mean, come on, tonight has been horrid. I could use some relief.

"Why, thank you! And here is your room key. If you need anything, Edward, and I mean _anything, _call me at the front desk. I'm here until six in the morning," he says moving in towards me.

"Oh, I might just have to take you up on that offer. Just give me some time to settle in," I say sexily as I take the key. He flushes as I walk away.

I look at the key and see I'm on the top floor. I go outside, grab my stuff (including the pack of condoms and lube I keep in the glove compartment), and head up to my room.

When I got up there, I saw that my room took up the whole floor (not that I wasn't used to having the whole floor; I just wasn't expecting there to be this nice of a hotel in this city). I go in, throw my bags down on the bed, hide all my cash and credit cards in it then stuff it under the bed. I go into the bathroom and turn the water on hot and strip down. I jump in and just let all my worries wash right off me.

"God, I need a day at the spa," I say to myself when I realize how tense my muscles are. I finish up and head out of the shower, grab the robe, and head over to the sink to blow dry my hair and style it with gel. "Thank god I keep all my hair shit together."

Once I finish, I head into the living room to call Alex. I press the button for the home office and wait patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello. This is Alex. How may I help you?"

"Hey. This is Edward, and I think you know what I need help with," I say in my hottest voice.

"Ooh. Well I think I can help you there," He says intensely.

"Fabulous."

"I'll be up in five minutes. Don't start without me," I have heard that line so many times before when I've been on vacation. What! I have my own room, so I take advantage of it.

"Well hurry or I might have to." A classic line of mine. We hang up after that, and I make sure the robe is tied loosely around me but not too loosely.

_Knock. Knock. _Well, that was quick. I go to the door to let him in. "Hello, so I'm assuming you are here to help me?" I question playfully.

"Why yes, I am," he says as he as he attacks me in a surprise kiss (not that I mind). He closes the door behind him, and we walk in, not breaking the kiss. I force my tongue into his mouth. He moans which only makes me harder than I already am.

I start to undo his vest when he presses his erection into mine. _God, he is HUGE! This is going to be HOT. _Before I even realize it, I am undoing his shirt and tie hastily trying to get inside those pants. Once I have gotten the pants unzipped, he opens my robe. I break the kiss as I start going down on him, and he breathes in when my mouth goes around his delicious cock.

"GOD, Edward! Such…a warm…mouth you have!" he pants. Alex slides his hand down into my hair and entwines his fingers in my perfectly messy hair.

I soon take all of him into my mouth, which is a lot of work (even for me). When his enormous length is fully inside my mouth, I swallow him, which makes him moan exceedingly loud. Soon his hands are controlling my head, moving it back and forth on his length. I reach up and cup his balls softly.

"Oh, _Edward, _I'm…going to…come…soon," huffs Alex. I start to take him out of my mouth and nip at the tip. I get a whimper in response.

I trail kisses up his stomach, over his chest, across his neck until I reach his ear. I whisper, "I want to fuck your brains out and have you come with me while you scream my name." I nibble on the lobe of his ear and only get a moan in response.

I move him toward the bed, lay him on it, and lift his legs up. I grab the lube off the bedside table and squirt some on his hole and my index finger. I insert my finger inside him to stretch him. I see that Alex is already a little stretched, so I add my second finger and scissor them inside him. When I insert my third, he moans a little.

I pull my fingers out to grab a condom and rip it open with my teeth. I roll it on my cock, then lube up. As I slowly push myself inside him, he moans. "Oh…feels so good…OH!"

I find his sweet spot fairly easy with my expertise. His response is, "OH! Right there… Right there, EDWARD!" Pretty soon I catch a rhythm, and before I know it, Alex is moving his hips to meet mine.

"Deeper…Edward…deeper!" Alex moans. I do as he asks and start pounding into him as fast as humanly possible without hurting him, or me. I lean over on top of him and put my hands on either side of his chest. "Oh, Edward, I'm going to…come…_EDWARD!" _ He screeches as he does.

His ass tightens around my cock, which almost sends me over the edge. I quickly pull out of his ass, yank the condom off, and thrust a few times into my hand 'til I come all over Alex. I fall right beside Alex. We both just lie there until we catch our breath.

"Hey," Alex says, "do you care if I take a quick shower in your bathroom?"

"No, go ahead. I'll be in there in a minute to take a bath, which does have jets, right?" I ask as he gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"But, of course."

On that, I get up and follow him to turn on the hot water and let the tub fill up. Then I walk into the living room and plug my IPod to the entertainment center. I play Tokio Hotel and turn the volume up so I can hear it in the bathroom.

I go back into the bathroom and turn the water off. As I sink in, I turn on the jets and let them massage my muscles. _'Hey, this tub has a cigarette disperser. AWESOME!' _I think. I reach over and open the window so the smoke will flow out. I grab the lighter, which happens to be placed near the tub, and light up. I close my eyes and focus on the music. I relax while trying to remember not to drop the cigarette and tap the ashes into the ash tray.

"Hey, I'm going to go. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" I hear Alex ask. He must have already taken his shower.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I reply then take another puff of my cigarette.

"Fabulous. Then I will leave my number on the desk. Just call if you want to."

"Okay." I hear him walk into the den, then out the door. I finish off the cigarette and just relax until the water starts to get a little cold. I get out and dry myself off then head into the master bedroom. As soon as I get in there, I realize that I forgot my sleeping clothes. "Oh, well. Guess I will sleep nude," I say to myself.

As I crawl under the 100% Egyptian cotton sheets, I turn on the plasma screen TV and fall asleep watching Project Runway and thinking that tonight is the first night of my new life.

I wake up the next morning around 9:30 in such a happy mood because I know what is going to happen today. I am going to get my own apartment.

'_Shit!' _I think to myself. _'Minors cannot get apartments in the USA! Shit, now I will have to find a fake ID since it will be six months until I reach the adult age. Unless…'_

I get out of bed, bend down, and reach under the bed to grab my bag. I reach into the side pocket and grab a bag. '_Yes! I did grab the right duffel bag! This is the one that has a bag with some of my secretive crap!'_ I think, smiling. I open up the bag and am glad when I see my fake ID. I find my wallet and stuff it in there. I then walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower to take a quick one.

After I get out, I finish getting ready. I gather up my stuff, making sure I have it all: IPod, phone, wallet, and the other stuff.

As I walk out of the Pacific Inn, I stop by the front desk to return my key and ask for directions to the closest Bank of USA. The clerk tells me just to follow the highway going west, and before I hit the red light at the 3-way intersection, there it should be.

I hop in the Lamborghini and take the directions that he told me. Sure enough, he was right. I find a parking spot and strut my little, but sexy, ass in there. I see there is two counters open, one being occupied by a man with blonde, curly hair, a perfectly skinny body (not too skinny and not on the borderline of chubby either – just right) and the most OUTSTANDING ass! The other is empty so I walk up to that one.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" asks the middle-aged woman across the counter.

"Um, I would like to get an advance of $10,000 apiece from each of these credit cards, please," I whisper, hoping that no one else will hear me, as I hand her the credit cards.

"Um...Okay," she says a little stunned, probably at my withdrawal amount

"Um, this one has been cancelled," the accountant says handing back my Discovery card.

"WHAT!?" I speak so loudly that I'm sure I am getting a lot of looks.

"I said that-"

"I know what you said. Just…just try the other ones."

"Declined. Declined. Declined. Declined," she says as she hands me back my MasterCard, Visa, American Express, and Chase back one at time. I start to freak out each time I get one back. But I really begin to fright when she hands me back my Chase card because that was my last resort.

"What am I suppose to do now! That was the only kind of money I had left! I'm BROKE!"

"Well, what were you doing to pay for the cards?"

"I didn't pay for them! Yes, they were in my name, but I didn't pay for them. My _parents _did!!" I say a little too loudly.

"Just calm down, sir. Maybe you could go to them and see if they can loan you some money."

"Yeah, I will go to them, the same day I can go ice skating in hell," I say as I walk off, shoving the cards in my wallet. Why? I don't know. I just did it. Once I was outside, I am stunned to see the gorgeous man that was occupying the other counter earlier. I start to walk to my car when he steps in front of me.

"Hello. I'm Jasper Whitlock," says the drop-dead sexy man as he puts his hand out in front of him. And I couldn't help but think that that name sounded familiar.

"Oh, hey. I'm Edward Cullen," I say taking his hand and doing a traditional handshake.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you are having money trouble. All your credit cards have been declined, and you are broke, correct?" I am shocked by the way he is approaching me with this. What does he care? He obviously has money. I mean, he is wearing Prada shoes, Dolce & Gabbana jeans, a Marc Jacobs sweater, and a $4000 GUCCI jacket (I know how much it was because I have wanted it for months, but my legal guardians said that it wasn't worth it. It totally was!). So I knew he had money.

"Yes, that is correct. I don't even know where I'll sleep tonight. I only have $300 to my name."

"Oh. Well, you are almost completely broke, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I really didn't plan on having _all_ my credit cards declined."

"Oh. Well, I might have a solution for you. Now you won't get paid any more than $500 a week, but you will have a fabulous place to sleep, all the food that you can eat, and access to the gym and pool."

Wow, I can't believe this! This Jasper guy is offering me exactly what I need. I wonder what the catch is though. "Um, what is this 'solution,' Jasper?"

"You will work for me, as my assistant. You will live in my house with me and will be treated as a guest unless I need you to assist me, of course." He smiles such a gorgeous smile; I almost melt. God, can this guy be serious?

"Are you serious?" I ask hoping he isn't just fucking with me. 'Cause if he is, I will just lose it.

"Very much so, Edward. I can give you my card, and you can call me with your answer later…"

"NO! I mean, I accept, and thank you very much. This is exactly what I need."

"I know, so here is where I live." Jasper hands me a card with his address on it. Luckily it is in Forks. "Just give me an hour to have the maids make sure your bedroom will be clean. Do you have any suits to wear?"

"No. All I have is casual clothes and one party outfit."

"Well that just simply won't do. I'll have some put in your closet. How do 3 GUCCI, 4 Prada, 3 Marc Jacobs, and 2 Dolce & Gabbana sound? Those are a few of my favorite designers."

"Expensive, but fabulous."

"Great. I will have them ordered, and they should be there by the time you arrive. If they are not, let me know. And I have one question for you. It's kind of personal though, but in no way will your answer at all affect your job."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are you gay?" What the Hell! How did he know? I'm not standing gaily. Well, I'm about to find out.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Just a hunch." And I will swear on my life that he just winked at me! HOLY SHIT! The guy gives me a job and then flirts with me!

Sadly, he starts to head to his car, a 2010 Ferrari, when he turns is head and says, "Just give me at least an hour to make sure the maids have your room clean, but make sure you are there by 8:00 in time for dinner. Okay?"

"Okay. I will be there. Don't worry." With that, he climbs in and races away. I slowly walk to my car, clamber in, and start it. All while I'm absently doing these things, I can't stop thinking about what just went down. I push the address into the navigator and see how long it will take me to get there. It looks like it will be about 30 minutes. Okay, it isn't far, so I will head down that way around 2:30, and that will give them time to get everything arranged and me to explore the house – because I have a feeling that it will be HUGE – and get settled in before dinner.

Well, I just hoped that everything would work out, and it looks like it has.

**Okay, so there it was! Remember, hit that little button at the bottom and review because as we all know, reviews are like Edward hooking up with a hot guy named Alex! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR MONTHS! I have just had so much going on, but finals are monday and tuesday so once those are over with, i will update more often, PROMISE! anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. however, i do know there are MUILTIPLE errors in it. I have not sent it to a beta b/c I lost contact with mine. SOO, when i find someone to beta it for me, I will have them fix the errors i cannot find. until then, deal. lol **

As I drove through Forks, WA, I continue to ponder over the fact that now I am the assistant to a GORGEOUS man. But I cannot remember where the hell I know his name from.

I see a Starbucks up ahead and instantly start craving a White Chocolate Mocha Espresso. Driving into the parking lot, I remember that the fabulous coffee shop has wi-fi. 'Hey, maybe if I GOOGLE his name, I can find a clue to where I know his name from.' so I grab my Macbook and head inside.

After I have my Espresso in hand, I sit at a table and open up my pc. While opening up Safari, I see out of the corner of my eye, a cute guy walking in. So, as usual, I look up to check him out.

My jaw drops in astonishment when I see how perfect his ass is! I start cruising him from nice hair, to fuck-able ass, to flip-flopped shoes. He receives his drink and looks over at me, and that's when I see it. He has a beard! Some guys like that but NOT ME! I quickly avert my eyes to my laptop and type in 'Jasper Whitlock' into GOOGLE. Clicking onto his Myspace page, I begin reading his about me.

_Aloha! I'm Jasper Whitlock and I am 19 years young. I auditioned for Project Runway a few years ago but never got in. _L_ However, after that I took a chance and opened my own clothing line with the help of my sister, Rosalie Hale. (LOVE YOU SIS!) Designing clothes is my life and I have no fucking clue what I would have done if my line hadn't taken off. I love the rain. Have ever since I was a kid. For some reason it makes everything feel alright. (That's why I live in the wettest place in the continental US) oh and yes, I'm gay. If you don't like it, go to hell._

That is where I know his name from! _Whitlock & Hale Designs_! It's one of my favorite clothing lines, but 'daddy' said that I couldn't pay more than $350 for a shirt and $400 for a pair of jeans so I couldn't get them. Plus some of them are a little risky, even for me.

I look at the clock and realize that I have just enough time to get something to eat and head up to Jasper's place without being in a rush. I close my laptop, grab the rest of my espresso and head out to my Lamborghini.

Remembering that I still have $300, I decide to treat myself to some shrimp. Seeing a seafood restaurant, I pull into the lot. I hide my laptop in the glove box, lock it, and make sure I have my cash and my fake ID.

After I am seated, I order a Tokyo Iced Tea, and, of course, my waiter-blonde hair down to the bottom of his ears on the side and down to the bottom of his neck in the back, bangs brushed perfectly out of his blue eyes-cards me, and then gives me a sexy I-wanna-fuck-you grin. I return the followed by him saying he will be back shortly with my drink and to take my order.

After I finished the Shrimp Cocktail, the waiter comes by, with that same grin, and asks "Sir, may I get you some desert?"

"Why, yes, yes you may," I reply giving him my world famous smirk and on _obvious _cruising.

"Well that's not on the menu, but it will be in the bathroom in about two minutes if you want some of it." he replies slightly cocky.

"Fabulous but bring me my check first, kay?"

"Oh, I almost forgot, here it is." He handed me the check and it wasn't to bad. Only $25. I pay him and he walks off. I finish my drink and head to the men's room. Once inside, I head directly to the last stall.

I barely push on it and it opens, reveling him with a condom peeking out the top of his pants. Immediately, I close the door and lock it. He rushes over to me, trailing kisses from my lips, to my neck, as he grabs my cock outside my jeans. I pull his head up to face my, and shove my tongue down his throat causing him to moan in pleasure and grind his cock against mine.

Turning him so his frontal is against the wall, I yank his pants down just below his ass and grab the condom. After maneuvering my pants past my dick, I slide the condom on, and thrust into him making him moan in pain _and_ pleasure. I reach my hand around him and grab his cock. Soon enough, there is a rhythm going.

"Oh, _GOD! _Right there! Deeper, _deeper!" _the waiter moans in ecstasy. I do as commanded and thrust deeper and faster into his perfectly round ass. His cock starts to twitch and I can feel my balls tighten as we are both about to come.

"Oh, _EDWARD!, _I gonna…going to…_ugh!" _screams the waiter as he comes all over my hand and the wall. His ass tightens as he comes and I pull my cock out, take the condom off, and come all over his ass. Staying there and almost pressing him between me on the wall, I breathe deeply. Throwing the condom away, I hand him some toilet paper so he can get cleaned up, then I head out the door telling him to wait a little bit before he leaves.

As I get into my car, I turn on the navigation and have it set from my current locations to Jasper's home. I see that it is going to take about 30 minutes which will mean I will still get there when I wanted too.

***EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV***

The GPS says that I need to turn on the next left, and I don't even see it until I almost pass it because it is hidden by the trees. The road starts off in the smooth pavement, thank god because gravel and rough pavement is murder on my car. I drive down it for about two miles, until I come to a black metal gate that had the letters J and W made into them. There is a security shack on the other side of the gate, so I get out and he points down to a button below a speaker on a post outside the gate. He speaks through it and says, "Hello, sir. What is your name and business here?"

Pushing in the button, I say, "I am Edward Cullen, and I am here to be Mr. Whitlock's new assistant." _Mr. Whitlock? Wow, guess I should get use to that. _

"Aw, yes. Jasper told me about you. Come on in." _Jasper? Maybe I won't have to get use to calling him Mr. Whitlock. _As he opens the gate, I climb back into the car and drive forward for roughly another mile before I see it. I step out of my car to get a better look at it.

It is the fanciest house (scratch that) mansion I have ever seen! The eloquent paved driveway goes almost to the steps, circling around a water fountain that was roughly 7ft high and 8 ft in diameter. The steps for the main building, although there are only 5 of them, are made of pure marble. On top of the staircase, which is sort of curved because the main building to the house is, has columns made of marble and black onyx reaching up to the bottom of what appears to be the forth floor and hold up a magnificent balcony which a marble floor and black onyx rails. The door to the main building appears to be made of black onyx also. I look over at the whole building and see that the walls are white with black shutters and black surrounding each window. The building had to have at least ten rooms on each floor, just from looking at the front.

The north and south wings are colored the same. They have no staircase, however, and they are only three stories tall, but the top of them has black guard rails, giving it the idea that it is used as a balcony also. They are not as big as the main building and are not directly in front with the main building. They have about 8 rooms I would say, on each floor.

"Edward?"

"JESUS, MARY, AND FUCKING JOSEPH!" I say as I jolt three feet, turning to where I heard the someone call my name. I see it is Jasper and say, "Oh, sorry Mr. Whitlock. I was just admiring your lovely manor and didn't see you," As I said that I realized that all he was wearing was a bathing suit with a towel around his neck.

"It's quite alright, Edward. And please, call me Jasper," he said and I must have been noticeably gawking at his perfect abs and chiseled, hairless chest because he said, "I just got out of the Jacuzzi around back. My butler, Marco, said you were here so I thought I would come meet you at the door. Guess I should have thrown on some clothes first though…"

He starts to frown and looks down so I interject by saying, "NO! I mean…its ok. I don't mind you being shirtless…" Then I blush and look down but cover it up by saying, "Um, where do I park my car?"

"Oh, I will have my valet get that for you. Here, this will buzz him and he will be here ASAP anytime you hit it," Jasper says as he tosses me a little button with a clip.

"Oh, okay." I push it and within 20 seconds he is here asking for my keys. I tell him they are in the ignition. And he hops in, swerving around Jasper and I, then driving off to behind the manor. "Um, here you go," I say as I hand him back the button.

"Keep it. You can use it for whenever you come back to the manor. Now, come inside and let me show you around."

**EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV**

The Next Day

After he walked me around the entire manor, I swear I think I lost ten lbs. It was amazing though. He has an underground pool that is all but 20 feet from reaching the end of the house. The Jacuzzis are magnificent. They appear to over flow and the water runs into the pool but the actually have slits about two inches below the rim of the pool water runs up inside the hot tub and out the slit. He explained to me because I was wondering why the pool was cold with Jacuzzi water running into it.

The main house is amazing. You walk through the front door and have two grand stair cases next to you which lead to the forth floor (The whole building has only two stories, the first one is three times a normal and the forth one is normal size), you are also walking Into the ball room, which takes up the majority of the floor. In the back of the room, there are two doors. The left door leads to the kitchen, which is gargantuan with black stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops. Through the right door is the colossal dining room. The table can seat twenty people at once. Oh, since the entire back wall is glass, you can see the sun set at dinner.

The top floor is Jasper's study, bedroom and personal bathroom, my bedroom and bathroom, and his closet. Yes, his closet is so big it needs its own room (Which I am welcome to as long as I ask him before I wear the clothes), but is still connected to his bedroom. My bedroom is normal size. My closet is big enough that I put a medium sized couch in it.

The north wing is only used as bedrooms for the maids, gardeners, and etcetera. The south wing is used as the workout area, the sauna, lounge, and a bar (otherwise known as the party area).

After I unpack my things, I go down to the kitchen to fix me a sandwich. When I get up to put the plate in the dishwasher, someone sneaks up behind me and goes, "BOO!"

"FUCK!" then I realize that it is Jasper and say, "Oh sorry for the language, Jasper. I didn't know it was you."

"Oh, Its okay! Like I care about language. Just watch it around clients." He says as he laughs so hard he grabs his sides.

"O..okay." I say with a little smirk. "You know, it wasn't all that funny…" I say with grin.

"YES! IT! WAS!" he says still laughing. "Your face was hysterical!"

"Yeah, maybe your right. It was a _little _funny."

"Hey, why don't you come with me to the Jacuzzi? I want to get to know you better."

"Okay, only one problem. I don't have a bathing suit."

"That's okay. I figured that, so I had Marco get you one and put it in your top drawer, second first row, of your closet."

"Oh, okay! I'll go change and meet you out there." I say as I walk away. When I am almost out of the room I thought I heard him mutter, "Or you could wear nothing at all…" but I ignored it and just blamed it on my imagination and went on to change.

As soon as I changed I headed down to the Jacuzzi and start to climb in. Jasper was just sitting there, relaxing, with his eyes closed. The moment I get one leg in, his eyes shoot open. I just stand there, not moving, not sure what to do. _His face still hasn't changed. What should I do?_ Then Jasper's face relaxes, and his head rises with a smile on it.

"Please get in, Edward. That position looks most uncomfortable," Jasper says with warmth and I, of course, follow as directed. "So, Edward, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one," I quickly lie. I am not going to lose this just because I am seventeen.

"Yeah…so, how old are you Edward?" He must have suspected that I was lying. What do I do now?

I let out a sigh and say, "Nineteen."

"Edward…don't lie to me…"He says with a small smirk. Which leads me to believe that he is not mad, thank god.

"Okay…" I let out another sigh and say, "I'm seventeen." _Great, now he knows. He is probably going to fire me and call the cops saying that he has found a runaway._

"I figured. Do you have a fake ID?"

"Yes."

"Good. You will need it to get into certain places."

"What? You mean you are not going to kick me out on my ass because I am a minor?"

"No! Why in the world would you think I would do that Edward?" Jasper asks confused.

"Well I thought, you would be afraid to house a minor that wasn't your's. That you would be afraid you would get caught and charges would be presses against you, since I am a runaway."

"No, I would never toss you out. And like I am afraid that the cops will come after me! Please, I one of internationals thirty richest men! No one would dare mess with me." he chuckles and then asks me a question that blows me away. "So, Edward, why did you runaway from your home?"

"Wow, um…well…I told my parents that I was gay and"

"Stop right there," Jasper interjects. "Let me guess. They scared you so much that you were afraid that they might kill you?"

"Yeah pretty much. My dad even got the chainsaw when I ran up to my room." I say frowning.

"Wow, that's intense. Listen, how real does you fake ID look?"

"Just real enough to get me in the Clubs and get me some drinks. There is just one thing not correct on it that a cop might see."

"Okay, I have a friend who works at the DMV. She can get you one that will look exactly like a real one. We also need to get you a fake birth certificate and any other fake files that you might need."

"Wow, Jasper. You would do all that for me? Why?"

"Because I was in your position once. I told my parents when I was sixteen and Rosalie, my sister, was 17, and you probably don't want to hear about that…"

"Yes, I do. I mean if you don't care to tell me." I say with as much sympathy as possible.

"Okay, let me restart then. Rosalie knew I was gay. She was the first person I ever told. I told her when I was 15 and she was 16. She immediately accepted me and told me that it might do me some good if I told one or two of my closest friends. That way I could tell them the stuff I didn't want to tell her. I did as she advised and she was right. It did do me some good.

"About a year later, I felt like it was time to tell my parents. Rosalie was at a friends house (actually it was Emmett's house, her boyfriend at the time but now husband) and told me to call her and tell her how it went. Both of use knew how homophobic our parents were. Hell, they even tried to get it punishable by law if a man was caught in bed with another man or if a woman was caught in bed with another woman. I already had my bags packed and put in the car incase I had to make a run for it. Anyways, I had to tell them. And when I did they didn't say anything at first. They just stared at their food. I saw a tear run down my mothers cheek and then my father whispered, 'Get out.' I said what then he flipped the table and screamed it. Next thing I knew I was in my car driving as fast as I could while calling Rosalie and telling her what had happened.

"She told me to come stay with her and Emmett for a few nights. That I could since his parents were gone for the weekend I could. She told me that if I couldn't live there then she wasn't either. It was really sweet but I told her no, that she doesn't need to risk her life just because of me. That she would be eighteen in eleven months and then if she wanted to, we could get an apartment. Until then, I would make it on my own. And I did…barely…and if it hadn't been for Peter and Charlotte…"

"What do you mean, Jasper?" I say scooting closer to show compassion.

"I don't…I don't want to talk about…" Jasper says through a breaking voice. I go to hug him but he interrupts me by saying, "its okay. I'm okay. Now, "he continues wiping a tear that rolled down his cheek. "I am going to get your documents, prepare for a meeting, and arrange for you to meet someone later."

Just then, a beautiful blonde, walks in. She is wearing a hot pink, low V-cut, long sleeve shirt with a light purple and white design on it, with a pair of dark skinny jeans and black 4in heels. Everything fit her perfectly. If I was straight, I would totally hit on her.

"ROSE!" Jasper screamed as he jumped out the Jacuzzi and ran to hug her. I then made the assumption that the blonde must be his sister.

"Ugh, Jasper! You are getting my new outfit wet!" She said with a semi smile that meant she was just joking.

"Oh, sorry sis. I thought you weren't suppose to be back until eight! Why are you back so early?"

"Oh, if I'm interrupting I can come back another time…" she says as she turns her back and forth between him and me.

"No, I just meant that I wasn't expecting you until," Then he stops himself when he realizes what she meant. "Oh! No! you thought we were…no. Edward, will you please come over here."

I do as asked, grab a towel and head over to them while drying myself off. Once I am finally over there, Jasper says, "Edward, this is the person I wanted you to meet. This is my divine sister, Rosalie."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rosalie. I am Edward Cullen," I say in a warmly in respect. This person is the my boss's sister. I need to respect her as much as I need to respect Jasper.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. It is always lovely to meet boyfriends of Jasper's," Rosalie says and before I can correct her by telling her that I'm his boyfriend, I'm his assistant, she continues, "Not that he has many boyfriends! I'm just saying that it is always lovely to meet the ones that he does have! Jasper, why didn't you tell me that you had a new sexy boyfriend?"

She turns to Jasper for her answer and sooner than I expect he say, "Rose, I didn't tell you I had a new boyfriend because I don't! Edward is my new assistant. Not my boyfriend."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I just assumed since you two were so close together in the Jacuzzi and stuff..." she says to the both of us.

"We were not sitting that close, Rose. Okay, now, I want to know why you are back early." Jasper says with a smile on his face.

"Well, I came back early 'cause I got kicked out of the show…Emmett is still in Paris though. I made him stay so he could deliver the paper work so our designs can be shown in Milan Fashion Week next year!" She screams with joy as her and Jasper screech and hug with joy.

"This is unbelievable! Our first year trying and we get in!" Jasper screams with joy only a gay guy could have.

"I know! I'm SOOO excited! We have to make sure that our designs this then are the best they ever have been!"

"Totally! Edward, did you hear that? We are in!" Jasper says and hugs me tightly and briefly.

"Yes, Whitlock and Hale designs are amazing! You all deserve to get in." I say confidently.

"Thank you." they both say as the joy calms down after a few more screams of enjoyment.

Jasper then looked at his sister, appearing to examine her outfit before saying, "Hey, Rose, do you care if I use you for a moment?"

She looked at her brother as if he had spoke in another language and then said, "What for?"

Jasper leans down and whispers something in her ear. After he leans back up, she shakes her head signaling him a 'yes.' Looking over at me, Jasper says, "What is the only thing wrong with Rosalie's outfit?"

"Seriously?" I say questionable.

"Yes, Edward, I want you to criticize her outfit."

"Okay. Well, she is wearing a purple undershirt that is darker than the purple on her main shirt. Undershirts should always be extremely close, if not exact, to a color of the main shirt if the shirts are trying to be matched. If it is a white main shirt and a red undershirt, that's a different story, but this is not that case."

"Very good, Edward." Jasper speaks, looking at me with much pride; which causes me to blush slightly.

"Yeah, well, today I knew I wouldn't really be going anywhere so I just threw something on," Rosalie says to me, looking slightly ashamed.

"I'm sure you did, Rosalie. I'm also sure that on a regular day, you look nothing shy of fabulous." I say hoping to improve her mood.

"Yeah, well just wanted to let you know I was back Jazzy. Now, I must go and unpack, that way I can be ready for my hubby when he gets home tomorrow…"Rosalie says, her voice getting really sexy as she ends her sentence. "Oh! Jazzy, I got you something!" she runs over to the house and runs back, holding a black glitter box with a shiny red bow on top.

"Oh Rosalie! Just what I always wanted! A shiny box and a pretty bow!" Jasper sarcastically says to his sister who only replies by giving her younger sibling a smug look. Jasper unites the bow and opens the box. He unfolds the paper and looks at the contents in awe. Appearing to be speechless, he pulls out a black wooden frame as a tear comes down his cheek, and he pulls his sister into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Rosalie. Thank you so much!" he says with a tears coming down his face. Jasper doesn't seem like the one who would cry in front of people. He appears like the person who would hold it all in and act like nothing even happened. However, this makes the second time today I have seen tears go past their barriers and down his face.

"I know, Jazzy. I know," is all Rosalie says in response to his sobbing. Jasper straightens back up and wipes his eyes with the hand that isn't holding the box and picture to his chest. Trying to act like he didn't just lose all control of his emotions.

"Oh, Edward, I am sorry. You must be entirely confused. You see, this is my first design ever." he says as he shows me the paper held my the picture frame. It was a GORGOUS dress that is made of black material, most likely silk by the way it looks like it would fit the body; has a low, v-cut neck line; a small, lace bow was sewn at the bottom of the neck line; lace straps that narrow out as they reach the shoulder of which they barely hang on; also, the bottom of it was cut diagonally from the mid-thigh to the ankle. The dress was absolutely beautiful. "I drew this when I was only twelve years old. I has left it at my parents house when I left there, and when I realized it was missing, it was to late, because there was no-way I was going back there." Jasper says to me then turns to Rosalie with a puzzled look in his face. "Which brings up the question, how did you get this?"

"Well," she started off, "I was randomly thinking about a few things and…well…I remembered how you had said that you wish you hadn't left it there, so I drove up by mother and father's home, and luckily, they were not home."

"So, you broke in?"

No, Jasper. I still have my key. I just knew it would come in handy some day. Besides, it wouldn't be _breaking _in considering these nails can pick any lock." Rosalie says mischievously, holding up one of her manicured nails.

"Well, thank you, again Rose. Words cannot describe what this means to me."

"Your welcome, Jazzy. Now, I must go. Love you very much, bro!" she said giving her taller, younger brother a hug, and a chaste kiss on the cheek, before turning to me.

"Now, since you are his assistant, you assist keeping his head out of his ass," Rosalie says in a joking manner.

"Will do, Rosalie." I say before her departure, leaving me and Jasper alone.

I look at Jasper, whom is still holding his design, and say, "Jasper, it really is a magnificent design."

He looks at me, smiling with pride and says, "Yes, it truly is.." then his phone goes off so he rushes over to the Jacuzzi. "Shit! I totally forgot about that!" he says after looking at his phone, then turns to me. "I have a meeting that I must get to. I'm going to take a quick shower. Will you go and set out my third, from the right, Armani suit, then have Marco tell the valet to get the limo and for it to be ready in front?"

"Will do, sir. Anything else?" I ask as he takes the towel over his entire body, drying it off.

"Yeah, go and start making calls for my sister's birthday party in two weeks. I want it here, main color scheme to be hot pink a little black, and be sure its fabulous. You have full control over everything else other than those three things."

**EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV*****EPOV**

I step into Jasper's closet, still amazed by the size and amount of clothing in it. I find the suit rather easy, considering the entire closet is arranged by type of apparel, designer, then color. I turn around and see the most stunning thing of all time: Jasper stripping every single bit of his clothing.

**A/N: OHH! A cliffe! did Japser see Edward watching him? How is Edward going to deal with this? Will he tell Jasper about it if Jasper didn't see him? IMPORTANT QUESTIONS! lol. okay, so did you all get a good feel on Jasper and Rosalie? I do have my reasons for making Japser cry and they should be revealed before the 6th chapter. also, yes, you all will find out Jasper's past. i already know what it is i just dont know how i want to present it. HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON because, remeber, reviews are like Edward having a quicky with a sexy, anonomous waiter!**

**Next chapter, Rosalie's bday party! **


End file.
